Shok
Summary Shok, Goddess of Storm, is an alien Cuotl hero, worshipped by the Cuotl people for her power. She rules the north-east lands through the power of lightning, storm,and rain. She is considered the "less cruel" of the 4 Cuotl Gods, though that’s not saying much, in face of her very strict and unforgiving attitude. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A with regular attacks and Star Bolt, At least 8-C with all Cuotl upgrades and Thunder Clap, 8-C to High 8-C with Lighting Strike, Possibly at least Low 7-B with Hurricane Name: Shok, Goddess of Storm Origin: Rise of Legends Gender: '''Female '''Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, God, Goddess of Storm, False God, Cuotl Powers and Abilities: Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Weather Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Teleportation, Stun and Slow Inducement via regular attacks, Thunder Clap and Lightning Blast, Removes buffs from enemies and debuffs from allies via Thunder Clap, Stellar Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation via Personal Shield, Invisibility via Personal Cloak, Large Size (Type 0, around 15 meters), Magic Resistance, Splash Damage Resistance, Disease/Plague/Curse Immunity, Regeneration (Low), Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 8) (Types 4 and 8 happen very slowly via re-materialization of his consciousness by the faith of his believers; Reliant on faith) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level with Star Bolt (can destroy mines, but takes longer for larger buildings), At least Small Building level with regular attacks (as strong as The Doge), At least Building level with all Cuotl upgrades and Thunder Clap, Building level to Large Building level with Lighting Strike (x1.79 to x5.11 stronger than Cuotl-upgraded regular attacks), Possibly at least Small City level (can create violent storms that expand across tens of kilometers) Speed: Relativistic attack speed with regular attacks and powers, as all her attacks include shooting lightning bolts (about 30% of the SoL; excludes Lightning Jump), Likely at least Speed of Light attack speed with Star Bolt (It takes 1 second to summon a beam of energy from a star), Superhuman to Subsonic movement speed (faster than Czin). Reaction/Combat speed is hard to determine due to game mechanics, but likely Subsonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Multi-City Block level in-game (Can easily tank Lenora’s Sky Cataclysm and Doge’s Death Ray). Significantly Lower realistically, likely Building level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Melee with physical strikes, Short to Long range with attacks and most powers, likely Planetary range with Lightning Jump, likely Planetary range with Star Bolt (He can use the power anywhere on the map) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Likely high from having accumulated knowledge from her living millennia Weaknesses: None outside of game mechanics Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regular attacks:' Shok attacks by shooting lightning bolts from her wings. Has piercing damage and has a slow effect. *'Thunder Clap:' Shoots a slightly more powerful bolt that stuns enemies and removes any buffs they have. Can be cast on allies to remove any debuffs from them. Has AoE. *'Lighting Blast:' Shoots a very powerful bolt of lightning that stuns and severely damages enemies. Has AoE. *'Hurricane:' Causes a tremendous storm of heavy rain and wind of insane force across the entire map that immobilizes all ground enemies, while stunning and unbalancing all flying enemies. *'Lightning Jump:' Shok teleports herself and all allied units around her to anywhere on the map. The teleportation causes the transported units to be stunned for 5 seconds. *'Star Bolt:' Summons a Mountain-sized beam of stellar energy that damages and burns enemies caught inside for 30 seconds. Likely has Planetary cast range. He can control the trajectory of the beam. Has AoE damage range that progressively decreases. *'Personal Shield:' Creates a protective shield around him to completely block some damage. *'Personal Cloak:' Grants invisibility for 20 seconds. The invisibility will stop if he attacks. *'In-game stats' **'HP:' 1350 **'Ground Attack:' 18, 26.4 with Cuotl upgrades **'Air Attack:' 18, 26.4 with Cuotl upgrades **'Siege Attack:' 8, 14.4 with Cuotl upgrades **'Movement Speed:' 53 (Described as Medium) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rise of Legends Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Wind Users Category:Weather Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8